Cynder's Path
by Dragonfinder
Summary: Cynder thinks that she has lost Spyro. The only dragon that ever cared for her. She begins a search, but what will come out of it? First story ever so please no Flames. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Oneshot R


**First Story ever. So please no Flames. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere a beautiful black dragoness lay still, then she began twitching, slowly awakening from her slumber. Her head was pounding and her whole body ached. Slowly she opened her eyes trying to adjust to the light. At first everything was blurry. She blinked for a few times and then opened her eyes fully. Seeing her surroundings for the first time, she gasped. She lay in a beautiful green field, butterflies and other small insects flying in the air trying to find their meal.

'Am I dead?' These were the first thoughts she had until she felt her aching body again. "Ouch... Ok I'm alive. I'm alive? I'm alive!" She tried to stand but as soon as she stood her legs gave in again and she fell to the ground, yelping. "Damn!" She laid her head down again trying to get everything straight and also trying to ease her heavy headache. She could remember going to Malefor's lair, then the conversation with him, the fight in the Vulcan and in the heart of the world and finally Spyro doing something, seemingly to put the world back together... 'Wait... Spyro!' She shot to her feet, yelping and nearly falling over again because of the pain it caused her. But she held strong, trying to ignore the pain that ripped through her. She wanted to find him, she had to. She took one shaky step after another slowly getting her strength back, the cool grass helping her in easing the pain in her paws. She began to shout his name "Spyro!" At first her voice was raspy but with time and a little drink from a small nearby stream, she got her voice back and began her search.

She searched frantically, but she couldn't find him. For around three hours she searched now, even more persistent on finding him than before, but at the same time losing hope. She has searched through the whole field by now but still couldn't find him. Hunger, thirst and exhaustion began to pay their toll on her. Her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground, sobbing. One more time she shouted his name "Spyro!" Afterwards she began to sob uncontrollable. 'Please Spyro, be alive somewhere. I need you.' And with this she fell into an uneasy slumber, plagued with nightmares of what could have happened to her love.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 7 hours later -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I didn't do it... I couldn't... Spyro!"

Cynder's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was a big green spider running up her muzzle. "Ahhhhh!" She was up in an instant pushing the spider down from her muzzle with a paw. "Ooops, sorry small guy." The spider on the other side constricted herself to a ball. "Whatever."... 'This dream, please don't let this come true." She shuddered as she remembered the dream and tears were trying to make it to her eyes but she held them back, more or less successfully.

Cynder pulled herself up to her feet and began to look around. By now it was evening and the last red beams of sunlight made their way to the field she was standing in. Also most insects were starting to settle down for sleep, while others began to rise. 'Maybe now...?" She unfurled her wings and beat them a few times. She tried the same thing a few hours ago but back then her wings were too weak and ached too much to support her. Now the pain was nearly gone. She beat them a few more times just to make sure and then leaped into the air. She soared through the air, letting the wind wash the plaguing thoughts from her mind for a short moment. She looked around but the only thing she could see was the field, some hills and a huge forest. No trace of purple, nowhere. She sighed and landed on top of a nearby hill and watched the sunset in silence, deep in though. 'Where could he be... he has to be alive.' Slowly tears began to form in her eyes while the last strays of sunlight made their way over the mountains.

'Where are you Spyro?' Just as she was about to stand up and fly again something caught her attention. She turned her head to a constellation, the constellation of a dragon. 'Was this there before?' Suddenly the constellation began to shine slightly and a faint voice echoed in her head.

"Follow them..." something in this voice made her feel secure. Something in this voice was... familiar. Without arguing Cynder stood up and began to fly towards the stars as if she was trying to catch them. For 10 minutes she flew until she came to a lake in the middle of a forest. The water was glistening with the now brightly shining stars and moon above. Slowly she descended and landed at the edge of the lake. She took a sip from the crystal clear water and then looked at her reflection. She had a few bruises and scratches from her fight against Malefor, but nothing serious.

She raised her head again, tears making their way down her face again. She looked around and saw something moving in the forest on the right side of the lake. She crouched down, trying to avoid being seen. Slowly the form of a dragon came out of the forest, slightly limping on his right foreleg. After some more seconds he fully came out of the forest limping to the river, his purple color glistening in the moonlight. Cynder gasped "Spyro. Spyro!" Cynder broke into a sprint despite her still aching legs.

The purple dragon snapped his head in her direction and began to shout too. "Cynder!" Also he began to run towards her, seemingly unable to sprint. Both of them met in a fiery hug falling over from Cynder's force, Cynder standing on top of Spyro. Suddenly she collapsed onto him, her head on his chest.

"Spyro I thought you're dead. I thought you..." She began to sob again and tears were making their way down her face for the tenth time this day.

"Shhh everything is fine I'm here." The purple dragon said soothingly, wrapping his arms and wings around her. Cynder looked up at him and saw that he was crying too. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest again.

"Thank you." Cynder said silently.

"For what?" He asked, not really catching up.

"I don't know, maybe for defeating Malefore and pulling the World back together you stupid dragon." Both of them smiled and Cynder looked up into Spyro's eyes again.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Cynder smiled. She didn't notice that she was starting to crawl up to him, but she did notice when she put her lips on his. Her eyes went wide and she instantly broke the kiss, stumbling off of him, blushing like mad. Her black scales hid the blush impressively, but not Spyro's.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me I just..."

"Cynder..."

"... did it without even noticing it."

"Cynder!" She stopped apologizing abruptly and looked at the grass in pure embarrassment and shame. *sigh* A paw forced her eyes to face him again. "I liked it..." Cynder stared, dumbfounded, for a few seconds.

"You liked it?" Cynder smiled, still blushing.

"Cynder, I think I still have to answer you." At this moment Cynder became really confused.

"What, I didn't ask you something... did I?" She saw Spyro smiling and blushing stronger with every second.

"No you rather said something... in the Vulcan." Suddenly Cynder's heart began to beat like crazy and she felt her cheeks burning.

'He heard me? What will he say?' She tried to avoid eye contact with him and stared at the grass again, scratching the grass nervously with her left paw.

"Cynder please look at me." Slowly Cynder looked up at him. At first at his chest then muzzle then eyes. As she came in eye contact she saw that he was as unsure as she was and, somehow, this settled her down, at least a little bit. "Cynder I... I l... *sigh* I love you too." This was it, at this moment Cynder pounced on Spyro, forcing him to the ground with her. He gave a surprised yelp but was soon silenced by Cynder's lips. They stayed like this for a few minutes. Their lips locked together in passion. Eyes closed. Surrounded by the forest, lake and owls, singing their nightly song. Cynder couldn't believe it. The one she secretly loved since the fight in convexity, loved her back. She couldn't be happier. Unfortunately after a few more moments Spyro broke the kiss. Cynder whimpered, wanting to taste his lips for a little longer, but knowing she can't. So she just laid her head down on his chest again listening to his steady hertbeat.

"I love you Spyro."

"I love you too Cynder... uhm... you don't have something to eat, have you?"

"What?"

* * *

**So yeah. What do you think? Good or bad? Gimme your comments! xD**


End file.
